Indie Game Battle Royal
'INTRO' Wiz: Indie Games. Out of all of them, these four are the most popular. Boomstick: Nightmare Freddy, the horrifying image of fear. Wiz: Shovel Knight, the upholder of the Code of Shovelry. Boomstick: Shantae, the hot defender of Scuttle Town. Wiz: And Sans, the judge of Undertale. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! (Not all of Nightmare Freddy's arsenal will be used, as most is more effective with teams or is useless.) 'NIGHTMARE FREDDY' Wiz:'In the mind of a child, a lot is scary. Boomstick: Especially a rotten, decaying, disgusting, possessed anamatronic that just happens to look like a teddy bear. Wiz: And In this case he had the right to be scared. Boomstick: What would that be? Wiz: That would be, Nightmare freddy. Boomstick: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? ARE THOSE EXTRA HEADS?! Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Oh God, WHY did you allow this thing to be made?! Wiz: I have no clue, but any way lets get onto abilities/powers. Boomstick:(Shudders) Okay. Wiz:Nightmare freddy has a wide variety of attacks, Like his famous jumpscare. Boomstick: It can't be that scary.... Boomstick: OH LORD!!!!!!! Wiz: Moving on, his next attack is bite 2,which is a powerful bite. Boomstick: *sniff* His Next attack is called sludge. Sludge lowers the opponents speed. Wiz: And His final and most devistaing attack is called "Freddles." Boomstick: What The Hell? Wiz: Nightmare freddy summons tiny anamatroic forms of himself, and they then rush at his enemys in stampede. Boomstick: Well either way he has killed god like beings before like chicas magic rainbow and animdude. Wiz: His Exoskeloton is made of titanium, making him very durable.His arsenal is not one to mess with, as he has many chips and bytes in his arsenal. CHIPS *Endless strength- give a strength boost *Endless speed-gives a speed boost *Endless Defense- gives boost in defense *Auto gift box- revives freddy to full health. BYTES *Medpod- heals nightmare freddy *UFO-Shoots powerful lasers *Bomb-Explosives that deal heavy damage, but are single use *Eyebots-Drain bosses health. Wiz: However his weaknesses are easy to exploit. Boomstick: He is more of a team player, and is not very powerful on his own. Wiz: But run as fast as you can if you see him coming. 'SHOVEL KNIGHT Wiz: In a Wild Untamed world, two fearless men and women adventured through the land. Boomstick: That man and woman were shovel knight and shield knight. Wiz: The Two were madly in love, and even were engaged until they went to the chaos tower, and shovel knight was knocked unconsious and the two were separated. Boomstick: Deppresed, shovel knight gave up adventuring forever. Wiz: Until the Enchantress attacked the land, and pulled him out of retierment. Boomstick: She's sexy! Wiz: You Disgust me so much at times boomstick. Boomstick: Leave me alone! Wiz: On to his arsenal and abilities. Boomstick: The Shovel blade is his main weapon, although it looks harmless, he killed a dragon with it. Wiz:He has special techniques that he can use with the shovel blade, such as his pogo skill called the Shovel Drop, allowing him to jump an infinite number of times, and making projectiles practically useless. Boomstick: He also has a charge attack caused by the charge handle, which does heavy damage when released. Wiz:Next is the drop spark, a ground traveling projectile that does decent damage. Boomstick: Shovel knight has the basic slash attacks you would expect from a knight, but he also has relics. Wiz: His first Relic is the flare wand which sets stuff on fire. Boomstick: Next is the Dust knuckles Which can punch through steel and stone and crystal with ease. Wiz: Next Is the Phase locket, a necklace that grants the user invincibility for 3 seconds. Boomstick: The Propeller dagger allows shovel knight to fly, and gives him a special dash attack. Wiz: Throwing anchors deal heavy damage and are thrown in a slow arching movement. Boomstick: The Alchemy coin Turns people into gold, and can be bounced many times. Wiz: The mobile gear is platform that basicly turns in to a hover board, that can kill small enemies can damage big ones, and can move over spikes. It is estimated to move at 54 mph. Boomstick: The war horn is one of the most powerful relics in shovel knight's arsenal. It instantly kills small enemys in one blow. Wiz: Next is the chaos sphere, a green ball of energy that bounces when it hits some thing. Boomstick: The fishing rod, which can be used for defensive and explorational purposes. Wiz: And last but not least, the tropple chalice. This cup carrys two ichors that heal all damage from shovel knight, and restores all magic and stamina to shovel knight. And another that grants shovel knight invinciblity for 10 seconds. STRENGTH Boomstick:Shovel Knight is very strong despite his size, being only 5 foot.Man, he's short. Wiz: Like you? Any way,Shovel knight is capeable of lifting piles of minerals, stone, and crystal with one scoop of his shovel. These piles of minerals, stone and crystal have been estimated to wiegh up to 8.5 tons or a total of 16,500 lbs. Shovel knight is also strong enough to shatter granite in a single strike, putting his strength at some where around 46.8 tons. Boomstick: What the hell? He is not that strong, sorry, no way. Wiz: Are you mad because he's stronger then you? Boomstick: Shove off. Wiz: Moving on, shovel knight is also durable. DURIBILITY Boomstick: This guy is suprisingly Very durable, being able to survive large stones being thrown at him, stones estimated to weigh 6 tons. Wiz: He has also survived this. Boomstick: Then he survived a blast of magic from the enchantress that destroyed a castle the size of a state, let's say... kentucky, that means this guy survived over five hundred and ninety Megatons of TNT Hitting him at one time, and it only knocked him out. Wiz:Now on to speed! Speed Wiz: Shovel knight dodged lighting that was fired by Baz. Wiz: The return stroke of a bolt of lightning is 220 millon miles per hour, making this feat insanely impressive. Boomstick: He also dodged meteors while fighting black knight. Weaknesses Boomstick: He may be a badass, but he is not perfect. Wiz: Shovel knights magic is limited, and is depealted by use of relics. Boomstick: Not to menchion the tropple chalice is a one use only for each ichor. Wiz: But still, Shovel knight is one tough Farmer. 'SHANTE' Wiz: In The magical world of Sequin Land that was once wonderful, because it was protected by by genies. Boomstick: You mean like that old fart from Aladdin? Wiz: No. I mean these genies. Boomstick: Oh... Wiz: No, but the Genies did begin to dissapear from sequin land, and were possibly trapped in bottles Aladdin style. Boomstick: And in Scuttle Town, there was one special half genie. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, how do you make a half genie? Wiz: How are babies made? Boomstick: Oh...Cool... I guess. No magic wish or something? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Darn. Wiz: Anyway, A pirate known as Risky Boots attacked Scuttle Town, but one half genie always got in her way. Boomstick: And that would be Shante, The half genie hero. PHYSICALITY Wiz: Shante has an impressive physique, being able to carry a small girl and dodge projectiles at the same time. Boomstick: She survived getting on the head with a barrel, with no serious injury. Wiz: Shante has survived island level explosions, with large difficulty. The explosion did not completely destroy the island so we can safely say it was equivilant to 397 megatons of TNT. Boomstick: Shante has also dodged lightning putting her speed at around 220 Millon Miles Per Hour. Wiz: On to arsenal! ARSENAL Boomstick: Shante mainly attacks with her hair, being able to shatter steel with just a few strike of her hair. Wiz: Shante uses a lot of magic, which stems from her being half genie. She uses this magic for dances and use of items, and special moves, like the somersalt kick, drill kick, power kick, back dash and elbow dash, a powerful dash attack that deals heavy damage and stuns her enemies. ''' '''Boomstick: Next, Shante is pretty smart, as she is able to trick gaurds and solve puzzels with ease. Wiz: Shante has many dances that turn her into animals for diffrent things. (mainly platforming. so some of them will not be included, as they serve very little puropse in combat.) *Elephant dance- Grants shante an elephant form,l that can shatter large boulders with ease. *Harpy dance- Allows shante to fly, shoot feathers(They are very weak.) and attack with her claws. *Tinker bat- Shante turns into a tinker bat that can climb, smah walls with ease and it has a cutlass that it swings in wide arcs. Boomstick:She has other dances, like the warp dance, a dance that allows Shante to teleport. Next, healing and revive dance. They heal Shante. Next is my favorite. Obilitarate. A powerful blast of magic that kills all enemies on screen. Wiz: Shante has many weapons, such as the cutlass it does sword things. Next a pistol, it shoots really weak bullets. Then the pirate hat, it lets her glide. Riskey's boots give Shante the ability to dash at high speeds, reaching speeds of 44mph. Cannon lets Shante jump higher on the cannon shots. Boomstick; Shante has many diffrent forms of magic, and it's about time we covered her combat magic. *Fire balls- three varitions, fire ball: Damaging projectile, Spit Fire: Three fire balls, Flamethrower: A stream of fire. *Pike Balls- Three varitions, pike ball:a ball orbits shante. Super pike ball: 3 balls orbit shante. Scimitar: 5 swords orbit around shante. Drains mana very fast. *Puff cloud- storm puff: cloud flys over foe, zaps them. Same for second variation, but zap is more powerful. Mega puff: Powerful blast of electricity that uses a lot of mana. Wiz: Finally shante as miscellaneus items that aid her in battle. *Potion-fully heals Shante *Auto potion-fully heals Shante, even if she dies. *Monster milk- increases Shante's attack power slighlty, only lasts for a few seconds *Super monster milk- greatly increases Shante's attacking strength, only lasts for a few seconds. *Vanish cream- turns Shante invincible and lets her phase through walls. *Twin Mint- doubles Shante's attack power, makes the illusion that their are 2 of her, effects are temporary. *Bikini armor- doubles Shante's defense and duribility. *Magic braclet- halves magic usage *Magic tiara- allows Shante's magic to recharge. Weaknesses Boomstick: Shante is powerful, but she is not perfect. her hair is still just hair and can be cut off, most of her projectiles are weak, she is vulnerable while dancing, she has very few weapons in her transformations and can't use items in her transformations either. And last but not least, her magic is limited and drains very quickly. Wiz: But all in all, Shante is the hero of Scuttle Town for a reason. 'SANS' Wiz: Once upon a time a horrible war between humans and monsters broke out, and the monsters lost. the were sealed underground. The monsters split the underground into many diffrent areas. Volcanos, water falls, and hollywood resorts. But one of the best areas in the underground is a small town called snowdin. Boomstick: Enter sans. Sans: hey. Boomstick: AH! WHAT THE FREAK?! Sans: i'm aware of the fourth wall you know. Wiz: Thats right, I was just about to tell you that Boomstick. Sans: don't mind me, go back to talking about how great I am. Wiz: Sans knows of the save function, but can't use it. Boomstick: (He's just like deadpool) Sans: what did you just say. ' ' ''' '''Boomstick: OH MY GOD SAVE ME NOW LORD!!!!!! Sans: they always get like that... pull out the glowing eye and they run away screaming. but really, don't compare me to that joke. Deadpool: Hello! Sans: (Gaster blaster noise) Deadpool: Owie, you're mean. I'm leaving. Wiz: Anyway, Sans arsenal is rather small, but effective. *'Bones- a projectile attack thats shape can be manipulated.' *'Blue bones- Same as bones but to aviod damage from them you have to stay still.' *'Blue mode- Telekenisis' *'Gaster blasters- Skulls that shoot lasers.' Wiz: Sans is powerful, but he only has 1 Attack and 1 Defense and worst of all only 1 health. Sans: i do have other abilites you know. Wiz: Yes, I was just about to get to your most powerful ability, KR. ''' '''Sans: yeah, my kr is pretty cool. Take it away wiz. Wiz: KR or Karmic Retribution it deals more damage based on your opponents sins. Wiz: Sans can also teleport and slightly skip time. Wiz: Sans has shown himself to be on par with Frisk, who can dodge lighting, putting sans at a top speed of 220 millon mph. In terms of physical strength, Sans is comparble to Papyrus, who is comparable to Undyne who can lift a 6 ton boulder with ease. Duibility is an issue for Sans. He only has one health, thus only being able to take one hit before dying. But luckily for Sans, he amazing at dodging, so he can stay in a fight for a long time before he gets hit. ''' '''Sans: but all of that pales in comparison to my special attack. Wiz: Sans your special attack is literaly nothing. Sans: thats the point. Wiz: Anyway, overall Sans lacks the physicality in everything but speed to keep up with his foes, but he has the hax to keep up with them. Sans: amen. ' ' 'INTERLUDE' Wiz: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Wiz: It's time for a Death Battle. Sans: Wish me luck. 'FIGHT' Shovel knight was wondering through snowdin. Nightmare freddy steped out of papyrus's closet. Shante Warped into snowdin, wondering how she got there. Sans herd a noise from papyrus's room. He went up to check, and saw nightmare freddy. Sans used telekenisis to pick up freddy and throw him out of the window. freddy hit the ground in frount of shovel kinght and shante and lept up and started to attack them. sans lept out the window and joined the fray. (Cue Strike the earth) Shovel Knight and shante exchanged looks. it looked like they were fighting now. So the had better not waste time. Shovel knight fired the drop spark at shante, who dodged and fired her pistol at shovel knight. the bullets bounced harmlessly off his armor. Shovel knight fired another drop spark, and then he fired another one at the half genine hero, this one connecting with her dealing a small amount of damage to her. She shook the damage off and rushed in for close combat. Sans Hurled bone after bone at nightmare freddy. Nightmare freddy dodged the first few, but was hit by the remaing few taking heavy damage. Ngithmare freddy and sans traded blows, nightmare freddy attcking with bite and sans blocking with bones. the two went back and forth like this until shante was smaked in between them. Sans and nightmare freddy looked over to see shovel knight standing in frount of Sans's house with the dust knuckles raised over his head in victory. Shante pushed herself up and began to dance. Nightmare freddy slashed shante with his claws, leaving long claw marks on her body. sans lifted freddy with telekenisis, and he then threw freddy back. freddy growled an unleashed his ultimante attack. Freddles. (Cue Dance through the danger) Shante got up and began to dance. She finished dancing. All of a sudden, All of the freddles fell down, dead. nightmare freddy was badly damaged to. Sans summonded a gatser blaster over freddy and fired. freddy was decntegrated K.O. Sans then killed shante with a barrage of bones and gaster blasters. K.O. Freddy and shante revived themselves with the gift box and auto potion. Sans: Crap. Shante and freddy teamed up on sans, and after a feirce battle,sans was just about to be killed, and shovel knight intervened. he held off shante and freddy while sans teleported away. But sans had taken to much damage. Sans began to disenergrate. He decided that if he was going down he was taking the monster who had tried to hurt papyrus with him. sans lifted nightmare freddy in the air one more time. levitaing himself and the demon bear above the clouds. (Gaster blaster noise is heard.) Freddy's head and sans's dust fell down to the ground with a thump. Double K.O. Now shovel knight and shante were all that was left.Shovel knight drew the flare wand and pointed it shante. " 2 vs 1 is not fair. He did not have to die." Shovel kinght said with a sad tone in his voice. Shante began to dance. she finished dancing. She was feeling better, having fully healed herself. Shante pulled the twin mits from her pocket and ate them. She began to shine slightly, and a second shante apperared. She drew her cutlass. she was not going to follow the skeleton and the demon bear. She was going to win. Shante rushed at shovel knight with riskey's boots, cutlass raised. Shovel knight sighed and raised his shovel. Shovel knight pulled a blue box from his pocket, and he threw it on the ground summoning the mobile gear. He hopped onto the gear. he and shante neared. closer and closer. Shovel knight lept off the gear. shante was hit by the mobile gear. she was tunned, only for a second, but it was just enough time for shovel knight to filp around towards shante, summon the dust knuckles punch shante onto the ground, and then swith to the propellor dagger. 'K.O.' Shovel kngiht impaled shante with the propellor dagger, killing her instantly. Shovel knight: "you fought well. K.O. *Frisk and papyrus morn the loss of sans. *Nightmare freddy's head is being frozen by the wind. *Shante's corpse is being buried by shovel knight. *Shovel knight is buring shante's corpse 'RESULTS' Boomstick: At least sans is gone. Wiz: Boomstick! How could you!? Anyway, shovel knight won for quite a few reasons. first he was the strongest out of the 4, being able to strike/lift a total of 46.8 tons, shante is the only one who gets close being able to lift/strike with 16.6 tons. Sans and freddy were not even in the ball park in the catagory of physical strength. Speed, was a draw between shante, shovel knight and sans. Nightmare freddy stood absolutly no chance in the catagory of speed, barly being subsonic. Boomstick: When it came to arsenal, sans and nightmare freddy were badly out classed. ''' '''Wiz: Now for 4th place, 3rd place, 2nd place, and 1st place. Boomstick:In 4th we have Nightmare freddy, as his poor arsenal, speed and strength put an end to him before he even started. If he fought sans in a 1v1 he might have stood a chance, but against shante and shovel knight he was screwed. Wiz: Next is shante. She may have been the last to die, but once she took on shovle knight or sans alone, she was finished. Boomstick: Surprisilngly, while sans was mainly physicly out classed, his hax kept him in the game. And he could bypass freddy's titanium endo skeleton as his attacks target the soul, not the physical body. Wiz: And Shovel knight is in first. Did anyone see anyone else winning? I mean shovel knight's arsenal, strength and duriblity was just to much for every one on this list. Boomstick: Looks like the other Three dug their own grave. Wiz: the winner is Shovel Knight. th (3).jpeg th (2).jpeg th (1).jpeg 'NEXT TIME...' ' ' Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:"FNAF vs Undertale" themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Shovel Knight themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Fnaf vs Shovel Knight Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles by 4 different series Category:Death Battles by 4 Different Companies Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Shante vs Undertale Fights